Borderline
by Alexie Barnaby
Summary: Volkner has strange feelings for his bed fellow Wallace, he jusn't can't define it properly. Is it love or not? Ones-shot Wallace x Volkner Shounen ai


**Author's note: **Well, second attempt at VolknerxWallace, hoping this time it will work (finger crossing), as neither me, not the friend who suggested me this couple were satisfied with Watery Spark.

**Disclaimers: **Walkner, Wallace and every single character/Location here's not my property. If it was I'd be enjoying a nice holiday in Norway not settled in front of my laptop with dark circles under my eyes.

Love is something that is hard to define, sometimes it's just difficult to recognize, even if it's in front of your face. And Volkner did have one of this problems, involved in a relationship that he never considered more than a friendship with benefit.

Actually he had lots of them, mostly people for one night after a heavy drinking session, but the unlucky one would have found himself being kicked out as soon as the funny part was over. He always made it clear before they could even proceed, and it went like this for such a long time; Candice had advised him "Sooner or later you're gonna fall for someone. And I really hope for you that he or she will return your feelings, but is more likely that this person would see you as a sex buddy nothing more" . He always accused her to be the usual overly romantic girl "Like I'm stupid or blind! Do you think that a boy who likes to have fun can't recognize feelings?"

He regretted those words later, very later.

*xXxXx*

_One night, the usual party, general chaos and confusion, just how such an event should be. _

_Volkner happened to be late, he sat at the bar stool ordering a beer, scanning the presents around him. No one new there, the same old shit, he groaned "Sean, prepare liters of this magic potion…" he asked the bartender, rising his glass a little "…I think tonight just alcohol will be my companion" _

_A light chuckle from his left side took his attention "It seems we're having the same problem here…" _

_He turned to see no one less than Wallace himself standing by his side. He didn't notice him at the beginning, as the man wasn't wearing his usual outfit, no cape, no cap; this just accentuated the wavy curls at the side of his ears. He wore a v neck white shirt and tight black trousers. _

_Volkner smiled "C'est la vie." _

_The Hoenn Champion pulled out a note and handed it to the bartender "This is for mine and his drink" _

"_What kind of man pays drinks to anyone he just met, especially me?" asked the electric master, joking on the matter "Can't a man just be generous at a certain point of his life?" _

_The atmosphere between the two grew hotter along the night, they were two men in need. As expected, they ended sharing this mutual need in Volkner's bed, kisses and touches were exchanged, Wallace had something different from the others, well what could he expect from such a man. He himself had a copious amount of fans breathing at his neck, a league champion must have had at least the double of them. _

_Sweated and sticky, the two men fell on the bed. Wallace made as to go but felt the other pulling his wrist back, keeping him in place. Volkner turned to face him: "It's dark outside, I don't want you to risk, I'd feel guilty afterwards."_

_They cuddled back together until the sun rose. _

_And it went like this every day they got to see each other. This of staying overnight or let the other stay overnight, was something Volkner only did with the Hoenn Champion. _

*xXxXx*

It was half past seven and Candice was cooking something for her poor empty stomach when someone rang at the door. Letting go of stirring vegetables, she went to open just to find Volkner outside "Hey man, what a surprise, I was just preparing something to eat, are you staying?" she beamed

"Why not."

They went back into the dining room, the boy took a seat at the white wooden table while his friend resume stirring her meal "What brings you here?" she asked putting the wooden spoon at the corner of the stove to add some pepper at the sauce.

"Well, no peculiar reason, I just needed to talk"

The subject immediately took her interest, she had the slightest hint of what her long time friend was aiming at, and she was right "Tell me, I'm listening"

"It's about Wallace, I don't know, the thing between us two had turned into something else, at least for me. I mean, we text even without having the need to see each other, sometimes I feel the need to call him, and just hear his voice. Maybe all this loneliness these days fried my brain for good"

"So…" she took a seat in front of him, completely ignoring the boiling supper on the stove "…let's analyze the fact step by step: How long have you and Wallace become sex buddies?"

Volkner gave her an annoyed look "Two years, almost"

She nodded taking the mental note "If I'm not mistaking, you two usually spend the whole night together, not like your usual self who just drops every buddy after a use…"

"Yes, but I guess that's ok, no? we all need someone to spend the aftermath with sometimes"

"…but this habit had started as soon as you and Wallace became more intimate, am I wrong?"

He timidly shook his head and sighed "I don't think I'm in love though. We just like enjoying each other company, if you know what I mean…"

"So, tell me, when was the last time you slept with someone different than Wallace?"

"Something like a year, I guess"

"Why?" this was a rhetorical question. When she noticed her friend wasn't answering, she immediately responded"Because you're in love!"

Volkner face-palmed himself "It's not possible, not at all!"

"Stop whining like a five years old children! It's useless to deny it! Did you think I didn't notice the face you do every time he sends you a text? Or the blush that spreads across your cheeks whenever his name comes out? You're just too stubborn to admit it for the sake of your damned _sex buddies rules_! You should confess to him!"

"But I don't know if he's in love with me, I don't even know if I am myself!"

The liquid in the pot exploded, spilling vegetables supper everywhere on the stoves surface. Candice ran to turn the flames off "Dammit… according to my modest opinion…" she started turning to her mate again "…the best solution is talking about your feelings with him, if he returns you, that's ok, otherwise you break up. You'd be feeling sad for the first weeks, maybe two months, but then it's over. The more you wait the longer the period of pain becomes, with the intensity of the same along with that."

Resigned, Volkner decided to accept.

*xXxXx*

It was harder than he thought, he saw Wallace in different occasions that week, but he was never able to confess.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Wallace point blankly while they were cuddling like always in the aftermath. Volkner tentatively looked up at him.

What to do? Say it or not?

He crossed the other's deep blue eyes, if the answer was _no_? Would he ever be able to stare in those oceans again? He bit his words back, no, the risk was too high.

"Nothing, just some tension at work, you know a Gym Leader's life could be considerably though…"

Wallace smiled and sweetly kissed his forehead "Don't think about it then, you should stop worrying over such matters when we're together"

Easy words to say, he didn't know a thing about the whole situation.

The Hoenn champion gave Volkner a light squeeze, yawning "Sleep now and don't worry about that stuff anymore"

This same scene repeated itself over and over for the rest of the month, at the point that Volkner didn't know what to say anymore. He was literally working himself to the bone to find a solution that wasn't too drastic, in the end, Wallace seemed sweet enough in bed, so maybe his feelings could be returned? What if he did the same thing with all his past sex buddies?

After the fifth insomniac night, Volkner decided, he would have made it step by step, he would have told the water master how he made him feel dizzy whenever their eyes crossed, or how his touches gave him goose-bumps.

One afternoon, he made his way to Hoenn, he really needed to ease that weight out of his chest.

It was almost four in the afternoon and there was no one around, he knocked at the door, his heart racing, but he wasn't ready for the view before him: Marlon, wrapped in a bath robe, all smiling and cheerful "Hey, look at who he have here!" he then turned back "Wally! There's Volkner outside…"

He tentatively rose his hands "If it's a bad moment…don't worry I can always come back later…"

"Oh, no, no. we just finished, you know _water affairs_" Volkner didn't particularly like the winkle and the nudge on his chest the other gave him. His heart was already proven hard, and the final shot was given by the appearance of Wallace in nothing more than boxers, hair still wet "Hey, what's with the scowl?" he asked innocently.

A sharp cry came from the outside "Ops, sorry, Jellicent needs to be fed. Do you mind…" Marlon looked between the two men, Wallace nodded and he went away.

"What an unexpected event to see you here… "

"I had to say something to you"

The Hoenn champion crossed his arms "This sounds important, seeing that you came all the way here from Sinnoh, what is it? Don't keep me waiting"

"I…" swallowing, he looked away, fighting hard against the tears forming in his eyes, Wallace grabbed his wrist "Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, thank you!" he answered abruptly, getting free from the grip

"Volkner you're making me worry, is something bad happened in Sunyshore?"

"No! I…I…" he turned back "I got engaged, I'm sorry but we can't date anymore!" he exploded and, without looking back, stormed outside the house, called Lanturn out and headed all the way back to Sinnoh.

It was the right thing to do.

It hurt.

Candice told him, and now he got what he deserved.

It was evident that it all was nothing more than a pastime for the other, but how to blame him? They had never established a love relationship, he did never say anything, how could he expect Wallace to know?

Stupid Volkner.

*xXxXx*

Now, there were two weeks since the rather shameful date, and Volkner still had to recover, he felt like his heart and soul where violently broken and shattered in thousandth pieces, really, what was he expecting? He, who had never had a crush on anyone, must fall for a Champion!

He passed his days laying on his bed, mobile permanently off. This behavior forced Candice to pull him out of his bunker and drag him out an evening, in the desperate attempt to put some sense back in him.

He tried to console himself with the idea of finding a good replacement there.

He spent the night at the bar stool sipping beer after beer, trying to sink all the delusions and the sorrow with the bitter frizzy liquid.

He was at his forth glass when someone called behind him, almost over the music "Volkner!"

Brilliant, now he had visions too… like there was Wallace trying to call him. How silly!

"Volkner" the voice became act, he was swirled around by a strong hand. Damn it, either the vision was strong, or it wasn't a product of his imagination.

"Wallace, how nice to see you here!" he stretched an harm out to the first person there, who happened to be Roark "Have I introduced you to my boyfriend? Roark, this is Wallace…" the rock master smiled forcefully, it was clear that the other gym leader wasn't completely lucid. Wallace seemed not to care about that "We need to talk, now"

The other turned him the back, dragging the poor, innocent Roark along.

"Sorry, as you can see I'm pretty busy…"

Taken from an attack of impatience, the Hoenn champion took a hold of the other, pulling him out of the club and giving a fuck about his protests, they moved to the shore with Volkner tugging insistently to be set free.

Stopping by the water, Wallace turned him, holding the boy with both hands on the shoulders "Just shut up a minute, will you?"

"Didn't you hear me? I told you I don't want us to be involved in any kind of relationship anymore! I need to go back, my boyfriend is waiting for me!"

"Stop spreading this kind of bullshits, do you think I'm a moron?"

"Who said I was lying?"

The water master exhaled and lowered his tone, speaking naturally "Because among all the men present there, you picked the one who settled the party for announcing his and Roxanne's official engagement!"

Volkner was stunned, "It doesn't concern you anyway. I'm not your problem anymore!" he affirmed bitterly, refusing to look at Wallace in the eyes, the other grabbed his chin, forcing the eye contact, completely paralyzing the electric master "No, you are still my business, since I happen to give a damn about you! That afternoon when you came over, you were all upset. You had tears in your eyes, for Groudon's sake! Then you completely disappeared, you know, I've been worried for you?"

"Why didn't you ask Marlon to relieve you?"

Wallace blinked "What are you talking about?"

A slap, square on his face. The water master held the hit part that now was reddening "What do you mean with that? Now you're freaking out! Marlon and me?"

"You both wore nothing but clothes, he spoke about the _water affairs_! He even called you _Wally_! Don't you understand what a shot through my heart this was…" he felt the sobbing increasing in his chest as he spoke "…when I thought I finally saw the light, here you pooped up fresh and restored from a hot sex session…._water affairs_!"

One tear fell on the soft sand, than another, and another and another. Volkner, unable to stand, knelt down crying heavily, clutching the sand with his hands

"Vollkner…" he reached his hand out for him

"…You were the first and only person I allowed to stay overnight with me…you…I quitted seeing other people since I started this sex relationship with you…and when I finally realize it, you just show up with Marlon!" he gave a rough laugh "It doesn't matter… conclusions to be made, you weren't even aware of this…stupid me, I should have stopped this the first day I looked in your damned eyes!"

Before he could protest Wallace had wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back and soothing comforting words to his ear while petting his head with the other hand. Why did he have to be so cruel? What was the point in all of that?

When he finally stopped sobbing, and maybe the light effect the beer gave him was over, he could feel Wallace chuckling on his back

"You find all of this to be funny?"

"No, not at all"

Wallace took a little distance to be able to look at the one he was speaking to, he stroke his cheek smiling "You are jealous about my cousin. We had to fix some sewer pipes when you saw him at my home"

The water master smiled kissing his forehead "If you liked me, you should have told that before, you know, I made the same sacrifices as you…you can't imagine how much I missed you, your body, your voice, your touches…everything! You can't understand how my bed fell so empty and cold without you" he cleared his throat "Volkner, this is my turn to ask: can we please keep it like it was before? Please, I promised not to cheat on you. Ever!"

It was just a word, a three letters single word and he could finally have someone he was waiting to have for so long, instead of answering Volkner leaned forward kissing him passionately. . Wallace wasn't stunned, he just pressed back as passionate as he could until the point they were both laying on the soft sand, Volkner on the top of the other delivering gentle butterfly kisses down his chest, he was about to reach the bellybutton when Wallace stopped him "Hey, we're in public!"

The electric master rose his head "Do you see anyone?"

There was actually no one in sight "No"

"Me neither, always in bed…it's rather nice to change from time to time."

Wallace gave him a mean smile before attacking his lips again.

Volkner wasn't sure of it, but if he had to define happiness and love, he was sure Wallace was the correct answer.

**A/N: **so creepy this story is creepy, and the ending is worse. Written in a break from my studies.


End file.
